


What's Yours Is Mine

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bedroom Sex, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Implied Somnophilia, Mind Control, Rope Bondage, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: The first thing that Kanaya notices as she wakes up is that something is off. It's not the blue-tinted seed covering her body, nor is it the moans of her girlfriend being used by their roommate -- those are normal. Before she can figure out what's wrong, she has a morning routine to follow. Things sure have been weirder since Vriska moved in. Anonymous commission.





	What's Yours Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily based on this work https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888198/chapters/34479560, by another Homestuck writer. If you enjoy this, I recommend checking out their original take on the concept.

As Kanaya awoke, her head planted firmly in her designated pillow, she felt like there was something off. She rolled onto her side and opened her eyes, staring at the wall in front of her. Was she forgetting something, or did the gut feeling of displacement come from elsewhere?

 

Her hair felt wet. She ran two fingers through it, and then brought them toward her face, finding them to be covered in a sticky, blue substance. A glance over at her bare shoulder showed her that most of her body was like this, nearly coated in the stuff. That wasn't unusual. That was Vriska's cum, and it was an everyday occurance since she'd moved in with Kanaya and Rose. Since her arrival, most days begin and end with Kanaya covered in Vriska's never-ending supply of cum. Same with Rose, for the most part.

 

Kanaya shifted onto her back, and tilted her head over towards Rose's side of the bed. Sure enough, the light slapping that hadn't been quite enough to grab her attention was Vriska pumping away at Rose, who was laid on her stomach in much the same way that Kanaya had been. With one hand firmly gripping Rose's hair, Vriska held onto Rose's hip with her other, and the slapping sound rung out each time she thrust her hips down into Kanaya's otherwise faithful girlfriend, with Vriska's lithe hips crashing against Rose's supple ass. There was nothing weird about Vriska using Rose for her own pleasure. Vriska used anything she wanted for her own pleasure, Kanaya accepted. It was the way things were. It was the way that things had been, ever since Vriska showed up. Neither Kanaya nor Rose questioned it. They felt compelled not to.

 

She was pulled from her thoughts by the desperate grasping of Vriska's hand for Kanaya's chin. Once she had a firm grip, she pulled Kanaya's mouth open, still tainted somewhat with the horrible aftertaste of sleeping with her lips parted, and then pulled herself out of Rose, before shifting over to kneel beside Kanaya. Vriska's slick tentacle, coated in the juices of Kanaya's girlfriend, laid against the jade-blooded troll's face, already twitching and ready to cum. Without so much as a complaint, Kanaya opened her mouth for Vriska's bulge, allowing the tip inside. Vriska wrapped her hand around the base of her own bulge, and continued to hold it in place as it gave one final twitch. After Vriska gasped, she leaned her head back, and her bulge began to spurt off inside Kanaya's mouth.

 

The first couple of ropes of Vriska's cum landed squarely against Kanaya's tongue, after which the wriggling of the bulge caused it to slip from Kanaya's mouth. Kanaya should have been bothered. Having another troll's seed in her mouth was one of the lowest things she could have done, but even as the bulge continued to spurt off, covering her chin and face with a fresher load of the same blue substance that had been coating her beforehand, she didn't mutter a single complaint. She even leaned up to give the bulge a parting kiss, if not a loving one, before Vriska shifted from the bed to move to her feet.

 

"Good work as always, girls," Vriska beamed, while she stretched her arms. Kanaya sat up. At least the aftertaste of sleep was gone. "I gotta use the bathroom, but once I get back, we'll head downstairs." With that, Vriska was gone. Kanaya and Rose were left alone. Despite Vriska's act of inserting herself into their relationship, the two remained every bit as loving of each other as they had been before, albeit with some... addendums. Kanaya swallowed the cum in her mouth, and then glanced over at Rose. She moved her hand to settle against her lover's shoulder, prompting Rose to turn her head and glance over at Kanaya in return. Rose cleared her throat, and then averted her eyes, looking over towards the door.

 

Kanaya looked back at her girlfriend with a curious expression, wondering what Rose's sudden nervousness was about. "Rose, are you okay?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she moved to sit up. There was no response from Rose, only a smirk as the blonde moved hurriedly across the bed. She gave one final glance over towards the door, and then moved her hand against the back of her girlfriend's head, before planting a deep kiss against her lips. Surprised as Kanaya was by the sudden kissing, she kissed back without hesitation, melting into the kiss as her arms moved up to settle against Rose's shoulders.

 

"Mmm," Rose moaned into the kiss, and kept it going a few moments more before pulling back. Kanaya had been expecting an explanation for what had just happened, but she didn't get one. Instead, Rose's hands shifted up her body, running themselves along her soft skin. She gathered the cum coating her girlfriend's front side, and then ran her palms down her body again, rubbing the blue cum slightly into Kanaya's soft skin. Rose's gaze seemed to be filled with curiosity more than anything else. As Rose's hands made their way up Kanaya's body again, she ran them around her girlfriend's breasts, and then went for the nipples, gently pinching them as she leaned in for another kiss. She took her time appreciating the lithe body before her, shifting between sexual teasing and body appreciation as she continued to kiss her girlfriend gently. Her fingers traced the skin, running across the parts where bone could be felt, and yet despite Kanaya's mostly thin body, her chest was still rather large. Big enough to fill Rose's hands, she found, as the blonde groped her lover.

 

She pulled back from their kiss to dip her head lower, kissing from Kanaya's mouth to her chin, and then further down towards her breasts. She took one of the nipples into her mouth, and ran her fingers lower, past the hips and between her thighs. It was down here that Kanaya was unmistakably a woman, with hips on the wider side. Her thighs housed a gap, but they were still pretty thick in their own right, and between them was a shaven pussy, wet to the touch even before Rose had begun playing with it. She ran her tongue across her upper lip, and debated for a moment whether she should move her mouth down there, but instead she went back to the nipple, suckling on it with increasing power. By the time she pulled her head back, she was suckling hard enough for the nipple to snap back with a loud pop, second only to the squeal of pleasure that Kanaya gave.

 

After that, she moved up to press a kiss to Kanaya's lips, partially to silence her and partially to be able to enjoy the feeling of those soft lips against her own once again. Her fingers parted the puffy labia, and then slid down further. While two fingers held the lips apart, a third plunged inside, easily sliding in to the hilt thanks to Kanaya's ongoing excitement. The jade-blooded troll moaned into the kiss with her lover, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned back against the headboard and allowed herself to slip into a cycle of ongoing pleasure. Rose knew her way around Kanaya's body like nobody else. Certainly better than Vriska, though that was probably because Vriska had no intention of learning how to pleasure them. After sliding a second finger in alongside the first, Rose began to pump the two of them, pulling back from their kiss to shift her lips down to Kanaya's breast again. This time, she bit the nipple, albeit gently.

 

Kanaya's hands found their way to Rose's hair, and she leaned her head back a little further as yet another moan escaped her throat. If Rose kept going, she was going to cum, and she desperately wanted to cum. A little shorter than her, Rose didn't even need to lean forward to be able to reach further down, her lips and tongue switching from nipple to nipple. It looked for a moment as if Rose was going to shift between Kanaya's legs, but she apparently decided against it, instead teasing at the prospect of a third finger pushing in alongside the other two. Kanaya had some experience, but not enough to take three fingers at once. Rose knew that, but that didn't stop her from teasing. Kanaya's hands ran along her girlfriend's body, tracing the comparatively larger frame. Where Kanaya was thin, Rose was a little fuller. Her breasts were around the same size, but her skin felt softer and her body a little chubbier, though she was by no means overweight. Where Kanaya had a gap between her thighs, Rose didn't, and she often kept them pressed together simply because she knew the sight of her thighs drove Kanaya wild. Honestly, almost everything that Rose did drove Kanaya wild.

 

The shower could be heard turning off, and only a couple of moments later, the bathroom door opened. Rose stopped. Kanaya cursed internally. She had been so close, why did Vriska have to get out of the shower so soon? "My apologies," Rose said to Kanaya, reaching her hand up to slide the fingers into her own mouth, where she licked them clean before shaking her head. "I just had to... do that."

 

Huffing to catch her breath, Kanaya nodded. "It's alright, Rose. I would take any pleasure if it were from you." Rose smiled.

 

"Still, thank you," Rose replied, laying her hand against Kanaya's shoulder. She flashed her girlfriend a warm smile, just as the bedroom door opened again. Vriska walked inside, still nude. Her body was clean, though, far cleaner than Kanaya's or Rose's, the former covered in cum while the latter wore scratches and light bruises as if they were in fashion. Vriska's body was on the thinner side, same as Kanaya's, though where Kanaya had the natural birthing hips, Vriska remained thin. Her breasts weren't as large as the other two girls', either, and as with Kanaya, her thighs were slender. Where her thigh gap could have been, however, there was instead a long, slick tentacle, coloured a deep cerulean. Though she could retract it, she never did. Rather, she kept in on display, as if to remind others of its existence. Vriska reached into Kanaya's closet and grabbed one of Kanaya's robes, before slipping it on, and then she tossed Kanaya one of the others, while Rose headed to her own wardrobe to grab something to wear.

 

"I'll meet you two downstairs. We've been through this enough times for you to know how the routine goes," she told them. She was right, too. The morning routine was practically etched into their minds. Rose slipped on her robe, relaxing against the fabric with a gentle smile, before looking over at Kanaya. Still covered in cum, the jade-blood slid on her robe, before settling into it much the same way that Rose had. "You look beautiful this morning," Rose told Kanaya with another warm smile, before heading off towards the door. Kanaya's cheeks flushed, and thanks to Rose's kind words, she now knew what she had forgotten about earlier - it was an anniversary of sorts for Kanaya and Rose. Time had been notoriously hard to keep track of with the time they spent on the meteor and the post-scratch session. Instead, they had their anniversary be the day they moved in together, which was a month prior. Kanaya had been planning for days, whenever she got the spare time. She'd read somewhere that it was the little things that kept relationships going strong. She tightened the robe around her waist, and then followed Rose downstairs.

 

As she crossed Vriska and Rose, who were sat at the dining table, she took notice of where Rose's hand was. Despite the obscurity that the table's position provided, the shifting of Rose's wrist could mean only one thing. In Rose's other hand was a book, of which she was about halfway through. Her stroking of Vriska's bulge had little effect on her ability to read, apparently. Kanaya didn't focus on it, moving past them to walk into the kitchen, where she began to make breakfast. The taste of her own quim still lingering within her mouth from the kisses with Rose, she could hardly wait to get some proper food down her, yet she knew that the breakfast she was about to create would come with its usual caveats; Vriska had a tendency to insert herself into just about all aspects of Kanaya's life, and her food was no different.

 

After working hard for twenty minutes to prepare pancakes - a human food that Rose had no idea how to prepare properly, but absolutely loved - she set the three plates down onto the kitchen table. Vriska was having visible trouble staying composed. "Ah," she said to Kanaya, "you're just in time. Remind me to reward you later." She moved up from her chair to stand against the table, her bulge pointed at Kanaya's plate with Rose's hand firmly wrapped around it. Kanaya knew what to do. She reached her hand over to push Rose's plate beside her own, and then tilted them both upward so that Vriska could give the food a proper coating.

 

A moment later, Vriska began to cum all over the pancakes. Spurt after spurt of her blue-tinted cum landed across the breakfast Kanaya had slaved over, eliminating the need for any type of sauce to go with them. As Kanaya set the plates back onto the table, Rose leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek, and then sat back down at the table. Vriska flashed her a grin, and then pulled her plate, far cleaner than Kanaya or Rose's, over towards her side of the table. She cut into her food, before taking a bite. "Tastes good. What do you think to my special sauce?"

 

Kanaya looked down at her food, and then picked up her knife and fork. She cut part of the food off, before eating it. Suffice it to say, Vriska's cum did not go well with the food at all - the slimy substance far from complimented the food that Kanaya had put effort into, and yet... "It's great," Rose piped up, prompting Kanaya to voice her agreement. It was from Vriska. How could it taste anything other than perfect? As Kanaya continued to eat, something sat in the back of her mind. She'd been hoping to bring up Vriska's contribution to the household for a while. She didn't pay rent, and she didn't clean the house. She... enhanced their sex life, but that was about all that she was bringing to the table. She certainly wasn't bringing the food.

 

"Vriska," Kanaya began, before clearing her throat. She was having visible trouble putting the words together, her brain working against itself in an attempt to get Kanaya's point across. "I was... thinking, that..." There was a pause, as Kanaya's trouble to string sentences together became a struggle to speak at all. "...that if you're going to be staying here, you should do the dishes. ...perhaps, just this once. It would be a nice change." A weird feeling ran through Kanaya. Something between pride and exhilaration, but it left as quickly as it came, and she was left looking at Vriska, whose expression had turned somewhat sour.

 

"I don't appreciate your tone, Maryam," Vriska told her. Unlike their childhood, where Vriska's use of Kanaya's surname had been a form of teasing, it was now used solely when chastising. Vriska held a firm gaze on Kanaya for a moment. The jade-blood wasn't sure whether Vriska was trying to stare her down or not... until she finally spoke up. "I can maybe think about doing that. You'll have to do something for me, though."

 

Kanaya's interest piqued. What could Vriska possibly want her to do that she wasn't doing already? Kanaya glanced over at Rose, reminding herself of the scratches and the bruises. Whether it came from a place of worry or jealousy, she spoke up. "U-Um, I can take Rose's place as your, uh... I mean, I can take over Rose's duties if you want," Kanaya responded.

 

Vriska looked at Kanaya for a moment, before turning her head over to Rose. She moved her hand over to place it beneath Rose's chin, and then inched Rose's jaw at either side, before smirking. "Now, I thought we agreed that you'd refer to Rose as my 'fucktoy'." A pause. "We did, didn't we?" Vriska asked, turning her gaze back towards Kanaya.

 

Kanaya didn't respond. There was a brief moment of silence.

 

"Say it," Vriska demanded, in a tone far more serious than the one she had previously been taking.

 

Kanaya sighed to herself, before squirming in her seat, and then spoke up. "I-I can take Rose's place as your fucktoy, i-if you want."

 

Seeing Kanaya all hot and bothered made Rose a little uncomfortable. Vriska's hand quickly moved from Rose's chin to her shoulder, where she gave Rose a gentle pat. Her touch calmed Rose immediately for reasons that the blonde didn't quite understand. "No need for that. Rose is serving that purpose nicely. Human pussy is so much better than I imagined." Vriska returned to her breakfast, taking another bite before continuing. "No, I want something else from you." She began to take bites of her food in-between sentences, adding an even more casual tone to her already paradoxically relaxed demenour. "I want you to walk around the house without any clothes from now on. Completely naked. That, and... once we're done here, you're gonna blow me."

 

Vriska's tone made it clear. Kanaya had no option to back out anymore... not that she wanted to. She wasn't sure what she wanted. Her wants and desires had been all... muddled ever since Vriska showed up. "Alright," Kanaya replied, before getting back to her food. The rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence, Kanaya's thoughts swimming. She knew that she would have to impress Vriska with the blowjob that she was about to give her. Kanaya dabbed her mouth with a paper towel, before letting her robe slip from her shoulders. Still covered in Vriska's cum from earlier, her body was far from presentable, but it turned Vriska on all the same, as evident by how slick her tentabulge was when Kanaya began to move underneath the table.

 

She crossed the floor, moving past Rose's legs to reach the spot between Vriska's, already parted in preparation for Kanaya's arrival. Vriska leaned back to flash a smirk at Kanaya, and then reached her hand down to press it against the back of Kanaya's head. Tugging the other troll's face closer, she laid her bulge against it, giving the thick member a couple of moments to simply rest against Kanaya's face. It twitched gently as precum leaked onto the jade-blooded troll's forehead. All the while, Rose continued reading her book, not paying much attention to what was happening.

 

Kanaya glanced up at Vriska through the one eye that wasn't covered by thick troll bulge. Moving one hand up, she took a hold of Vriska's length by the base, and then pressed her tongue to the centre. She then dragged her tongue upward, running gently from side to side to stimulate Vriska further. If the hand on the back of her head had anything to say about it with the way that it was gently tugging at her hair, Vriska was enjoying that quite a bit. As she reached the tip, she wrapped her lips around it, reaching her free hand up to tuck her hair behind her own ear. Vriska leaned her head back while her bulge twitched in an anticipation, already leaking precum into Kanaya's mouth.

 

Kanaya swallowed dutifully each time the precum landed against her tongue. Before too long, she began to work her way down the member. The hand wrapped around the base began to run its thumb against the underside teasingly. When Kanaya neared the halfway point, Vriska decided that Kanaya was taking things too slowly, and after re-affirming her grip on Kanaya's hair, she pushed the jade-blooded troll further down. Kanaya engulfed the last few inches in under a second, and hit the base with a loud thump. Vriska's bulge writhed around in her throat, staining the flesh with its blue-tinted precum, while Kanaya's eyes began to water from the sheer amount of Vriska's cock pushed inside her. There was too much for her to handle, but Vriska was holding her in place.

 

It was hard to breathe. She wouldn't last much longer.

 

Finally, Vriska allowed her to pull back, yanking Kanaya back to the spot where she'd previously been. "Don't waste so much time next time," Vriska told Kanaya with a huff, before leaning back against her chair and allowing Kanaya to resume control. Kanaya reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes, and then closed them, focusing on taking the bulge as deep as she could without depriving herself of air. Vriska wouldn't last much longer, surely. She wrapped her tongue around the twitching bulge, stimulating even more than she could take into her mouth. Her efforts paid off a few moments later when, much to the surprise of Kanaya, Vriska pulled her back so that only the tip of her bulge remained inside Kanaya's mouth.

 

After one final twitch and a loud grunt of pleasure from Vriska, her cum began to shoot off inside Kanaya's mouth. Kanaya did her best to keep the bulge inside, wrapping her lips tightly around the tip, but the constant twitching and writhing of the bulge meant that it was easy for the tip to slip free. By the end, Kanaya had swallowed two mouthfuls of the blue-tinted cum, its overwhelmingly salty taste leaving her feeling thirsty. Her face, meanwhile, had multiple streaks of cum running down it, some of which dripped from her chin to her breasts.

 

Vriska pulled her chair back to examine the scene, and then smirked to herself, tucking her bulge back underneath the robe she'd chosen to wear. "I think I like you with my jizz on your face, but I want you clean for later. Rose, clean her for me, would you?" she asked. Rose nodded without hesitation, and then moved down beneath the table to examine Kanaya. There was a brief moment wherein Kanaya and Rose merely stared at each other in silence, before Rose leaned up to begin lapping the blue-coloured cum from Kanaya's face. Rose didn't seem to mind the taste, or perhaps she was just better at hiding her displeasure than Kanaya was. Still, when Vriska smirked down at the two of them and muttered a teasing, 'Taste good?', both of the girls gave immediate nods, before swallowing whatever was in their mouth out of reflex - in Kanaya's case, mostly just saliva that tasted slightly of Vriska's load.

 

Once done, both Kanaya and Rose moved back up to the table. Rose continued reading her book, while Kanaya dabbed her mouth with a napkin to make sure that she was presentable. With breakfast over, it was time for her to get started on the anniversary plans that she'd come up with. She got halfway through standing up before Vriska placed two wine glasses down on the table. A nice gesture, no doubt, but the fact that there was only two of them troubled Kanaya a little. What was Vriska going to have them do? After a moment's pause, Vriska looked between the two girls, and then smirked at them.

 

"I know today's a special day for you two, so, here... my treat," she remarked, before placing the tip of her bulge against the rim of one of the glasses. Kanaya watched as a pale-blue liquid began to fill the glass, bubbling at the top while the stream fired all the way to the bottom of the glass, even as the water level began to rise. The scent of piss filled the air. Kanaya moved her gaze over to Rose, who, despite wrinkling her nose a little, didn't pay much attention to what was happening. Vriska filled the first glass right to the top, and then slid it over in Kanaya's direction.

 

"Ah, not yet - wait a minute, I need to fill Rose's, too," Vriska said. Kanaya held back a sigh, and reached out to wrap her fingers around the glass' stem, though she made no attempt to drink it just yet. Rose's glass filled up just as quickly, right to the top the same way that Kanaya's had. Vriska tapped Rose on the shoulder to get her attention, and then gestured over towards the wine glass.

 

"Ah, thank you Vriska," Rose commented, and then flashed a smile up towards Vriska, before taking a hold of the glass. She raised the glass in a silent celebration, before holding it out in Kanaya's direction. Kanaya raised her own a little slower, and then clinked the glasses together.

 

"Enjoy, ladies," Vriska told them, before heading off into the living room. Kanaya looked down at her glass for a moment in thought, but as Rose raised the glass to her lips to take a sip, Kanaya did the same without any further hesitation.

 

"Mmm, the taste is quite intense," Rose commented, after swallowing her first sip. "Salty overtones, with a bitter aftertaste. I don't think Vriska has been to the bathroom yet today. It's definitely quite strong." Kanaya had to agree, though she didn't voice as much. She took her first sip straight after Rose, and had already swallowed by the time Rose began talking. Despite the objectively disgusting taste of the piss, both Kanaya and Rose felt compelled to drink more, and once the initial awkwardness on Kanaya's end had passed, they did so with smiles on their faces, even closing the distance between them briefly to share a piss-tainted kiss. Towards the end, they even let each other drink out of the other's glass.

 

"Doesn't go down easy," Kanaya commented, as she finished off her final drop of piss. "But at least it's better than yesterday's." Rose, with a mouthful of piss, chuckled in agreement, and then swallowed down the last of hers, before placing the glass against the table. She leaned over to plant a kiss against Kanaya's forehead, and then moved to her feet.

 

"Well, without any further ado. On to the rest of our anniversary, shall we?" Rose asked. Kanaya nodded, and then moved to her feet. "...say," Rose began, after a brief pause. She turned towards Kanaya again. "Given our situation. Our anniversary and our time together, what exactly is... what exactly is Vriska doing here?" Rose asked.

 

Good question. Kanaya thought about it, but it felt like there was some information missing inside her head. She couldn't quite piece together the situation, nor could she remember why exactly Vriska was there. She just was. She was, and it was normal. Both she and Rose enjoyed her presence, and neither had any complaints. ...only questions. Without a satisfying answer, the two of them entered the living room. Sat on the couch, Vriska had her legs spread and her hand around her bulge. Despite having cum down Kanaya's throat only minutes prior, she was already hard and ready for another round... but she didn't proposition either Kanaya or Rose. Rather, her attention was on the television.

 

In the corner of the living room, a space that Kanaya and Rose usually kept reserved for guests they didn't like, laid a blanket. Deep purple in colour, it had been a gift from Kanaya to Rose. Where better to celebrate their anniversary now that they had Vriska's presence to keep in mind? The two of them moved down onto it without hesitation.

 

After a moment of sitting there, Kanaya reached out for Rose's hand, before taking it in hers. She ran her thumb across Rose's palm, and then looked up towards her girlfriend's face with another rare, genuine smile. Rose lifted her other hand to lay her palm against Kanaya's cheek, and then whispered something that Kanaya couldn't quite make out.

 

"You'll have to speak up," Kanaya said, "the TV is louder than you." In response, Vriska simply turned the TV up louder. Kanaya looked defeated for a moment, but Rose merely gave a teasing smirk and then leaned over to kiss Kanaya deeply. Kanaya kissed back without hesitation, even tilting her head into the kiss to kiss Rose deeper. Rose's hand shifted from Kanaya's palm to her chest, where she began to knead the soft flesh of her girlfriend's breast. She played carefully with the nipple, before giving the nub a quick tug, and then moving her hand further down.

 

As Rose's hand settled between Kanaya's legs, fingers gently stroking at Kanaya's aching slit, Kanaya let out a moan of pleasure into the kiss. Vriska, meanwhile, held a look of frustration. No matter how loud she turned up the television, she couldn't get rid of the sound of kissing, or moaning, or... gah, she thought that she was done with this shit.

 

Rose slipped a finger into her girlfriend, and then pulled back from their kiss to press smaller kisses to her jawline, down towards her neck. Once at Kanaya's neck, she suckled gently on the soft flesh, and then bit down just as gently with a smirk. Another soft moan escaped Kanaya, before her breath began to hitch. She rocked her hips against Rose's finger, quietly begging for another.

 

With a groan of frustration, Vriska tossed the TV remote down onto the couch beside her. She reached into her sylladex and pulled out two lengths of rope, before crossing the room towards Kanaya and Rose. "Ridiculous. I can't even enjoy some fucking TV without the two of you getting all up in my face about it. Let's see how you like this." With that, Kanaya and Rose were pulled away from each other and forced to lay stomach-down against the ground. Neither of them tried to move, held under a kind of subservience to stay still, despite Kanaya's frustrated expression.

 

"Ah, you've done this before?" Rose asked, as Vriska began to tie her hands together. She did so tightly, making sure that Rose couldn't move them. Vriska didn't answer, though her lips did curl into a smirk. As Kanaya's own hands were tied, she refrained from informing Rose that she had been involved with Vriska's previous experience in bondage. Kanaya grimaced as the rope pulled tight around her wrists.

 

"You could go a little easier," she commented, with a frown, as Vriska began to wrap the rope around her legs, tying her ankles together.

 

"I could," Vriska replied, "but I'm not going to."

 

"Relax, Kanaya," Rose replied, in a soothing tone, "doesn't the rope feel nice against your skin?" It did. The blush that took over Kanaya's face was enough proof of that, but she couldn't help but struggle a little, both physically and with her acceptance of what was happening. Rose shuffled over to peck Kanaya on the cheek, only for Vriska to let out an exasperated sigh in response.

 

"Jesus, do I have to spell it out for you? I don't wanna put up with this shit." She went silent for a moment, seemingly in deep thought as she tied Rose's ankles together the same way she had Kanaya's. Once both of their sets of wrists and ankles were tied, she used another two, shorter lengths of rope to tie their respective wrists and ankles together, leaving them unable to move much, and then stepped back to ponder for a moment further. A thought came to her, and then with a smirk, she reached into her sylladex a second time and pulled out two ring gags.

 

Kanaya's was the first to be slipped on. She tugged the troll's head back, and then used the fingers on one hand to pry open Kanaya's mouth, while the other firmly secured the gag in place. After strapping it on, she angled Kanaya's head upward a bit, and then spit into the open gag. The shiver that ran through Kanaya made Vriska grin. Rose, on the other hand, already had her mouth open wide, fully prepared for what Vriska wanted to do. The second gag was put in, and Vriska spared Rose the saliva she'd given to Kanaya, but she wasn't finished with them just yet.

 

After stepping away from the two of them to create a bit of distance, she lifted her bulge and finished emptying her bladder. "This should keep the two of you warm. No need for each other," she teased, as her stream crashed against their backs.

 

As Kanaya and Rose mumbled quietly, the true meanings of their noises unknown to anybody but themselves, Vriska took her spot on the couch and put her feet up with a satisfied smirk. "Yes, yes, I know you're thankful," she teased, before turning the TV volume up. "Happy anniversary, you two."


End file.
